Support
by f-romanoff-13
Summary: Natasha's sent undercover to a support group for victims of domestic abuse to get some information on a corrupt cop. The mission, as always, does not go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Clint and Natasha were both taken up to the medical wing on returning from their latest mission.

It had all gone to plan, up until the last minute:  
When the two of them were fleeing the building after taking out their mark; a shot was fired by a guy both had thought was dead. It hit Clint in the chest; he was wearing Kevlar and it just cracked a few ribs, but the force of the shot caused him to slam to the ground.

At the distraction of Clint going down; Natasha turned to check on her partner and missed the guy sneaking up behind her. He managed to aim a forceful kick to her temple before she fought back; bringing her knee up between his legs and elbowing sharply to his side. Natasha saw Clint getting up from where he lay and draw his bow. More shots were fired but all missed their marks.  
The sniper was now dead, an arrow protruding from his neck and Clint turned ready to fire at the man who was fighting Natasha.  
Before he could fire; the man grabbed Natasha's arm, twisting it harshly and snapped her wrist. He wrapped his other arm around her neck, pulling her close to his body, and positioned her between himself and Clint. Clint froze, arrow drawn, but no way to strike the man without hitting Natasha.  
Noone moved, they stood frozen, and then the building collapsed around them...

* * *

They both had concussions, Clint had several cracked ribs and Natasha had a broken wrist and a black eye, the bruise extended down her jaw line; covering the left side of her face. Both knew it could have been much worse.

When Fury entered the medical bay and exclaimed; "Oh good! You're injured! That's perfect"  
The two assassins looked at each other; half expecting it to be the concussion which made them hear that.

"We've got another mission for you"

"But we just got back"

"I know, but while you're injured it makes sense"

They looked to each other again, sure they were mishearing him.

"Get cleared from medical and then meet me in the conference room. You have 10 minutes agents"

* * *

The two agents wondered down the hallway thoroughly unimpressed by Fury's rush to get them back into the field. They just both wanted to go home, get some sleep, and have a shower.

"Okay here's the mission parameters; Jared Winston is a NYC Police Officer. He's been investigated on numerous occasions for drug trafficking but we've never had any cause to bring him in. The latest batch of drugs he's been providing have resulted in at least seven deaths, and we have intel to suggest he now has plans to use this batch to poison certain members of the public"

"Who exactly is he planning on murdering?"

"Intel implies he's targeting certain members of law enforcement and political figures"

"What's the plan?"

"We need evidence on this guy in order to take him down. His wife; Lindsay has been on the safeguarding list against domestic violence for years, the couple are known to social services but she refuses to testify. She attends a domestic violence support group once a week and we need you to convince her to give evidence. If we can get him in on that we should be able to get something on his drug trafficking activities and prevent any further deaths"

"You want Nat to go to the support group to make contact?"

"Yes. Natasha your alias is Poppy Monroe, your husband is George Monroe, an ex con, drug addict and all round low-life. You'll go the meeting tomorrow night, on the run from your husband who you believe to still be in Boston. Make contact, try and get some information. Barton will be watching you from across the street"

"That's it? Gain her trust, get some info and convince her to give evidence?"

"That's it for now. Both of you go get some rest; mission starts tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was glad that for once, she could make a meet wearing comfortable clothes. She turned up to the meeting wearing jeans, a plain tee and a baggy jumper. Her wrist was wrapped in bandages and in a sling, and the bruise to the side of her face looked terrible.

She walked in, slightly late (Clint's fault) and took the last remaining seat as all eyes were on her.  
Jess, who Natasha had been informed was running the group and would be expecting her, introduced her to everyone. Natasha nodded her greeting as everyone welcomed her but avoided making eye contact.  
When asked if there was anything she'd like to share with the group Natasha shook her head, keeping that story close to her chest until it could be used to further the mission.  
She sat and listened for the duration of the meeting, feeling Lindsay's eyes on her most of the time. She was certainly curious about the newcomer.

After the meeting was over they had what they referred to as a 'mingling session', most people left before then but Lindsay stayed, so Natasha did too.  
There were sandwiches and drinks at the back so she headed over there

"You from New York?" Lindsay asked her, when there was just the two of them left at the refreshments table

"Boston" Natasha answered

"That's an awful bruise"

"It's not so bad"

"He must be brave to hit you where people can see it"

"He doesn't much care, not anymore"

"Your names Poppy right? I'm Lindsay"

Natasha nodded once more, it was much easier to allow Lindsay to come to her, than to try and force a conversation

* * *

They spoke over the next few meeting and developed some sort of friendship, but Lindsay still refused to talk about her husband. In the end Natasha and Clint were forced to go to plan B.

Clint was not impressed. He'd outright refused to go to plan B when Fury had mentioned it to them, but it wasn't looking like Lindsay was going to open up anytime soon, and with time running out, they were left without any other option.

In the middle of the next meeting Natasha's phone rang, she excused herself to the corner of the room to take the call while Lindsay watched on curiously;

"No George, I'm busy, I- ... Right, right okay, ten minutes" she hung up and snuck out

Clint waited for her part way down the road and when Natasha reached him he started yelling. He sensed a moment later than someone was watching, hoping it was Lindsay he grabbed Natasha by the throat and threw her to the floor.  
He pinned her to the ground and kept her there while she made a show of trying to fight him. He grabbed her flailing arm and pinned that to the ground and leaned in to whisper "I'm sorry Nat"

"I know Clint, but you're going to have to do it harder; you need to leave bruises"

He did as she asked and watched with silent tears as she struggled for breath, she passed out and he leapt up off her, he'd already deposited what she needed in her pocket during the fight, so he ran off.  
He stopped in an alleyway a short way down the street, waiting and watching to ensure Natasha was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay ran towards her and lifted Natasha's head into her lap

"Poppy, Poppy are you okay?"

Natasha started to come round and opened her eyes, seeing Lindsay beside her told her their plan B had worked

"Was that your husband?"

She nodded, closing her eyes tightly in the hope the world would stop spinning

"I thought he was in Boston?"

"So did I, I guess he found me"

Lindsay helped pull Natasha to her feet, but she felt dizzy and grabbed the wall to help support herself

"Come on, I'll help you home. Which way is it?"

Natasha avoided her gaze once again and started crying

"What, what is it?"

"I don't have anywhere to go..."

* * *

Clint watched as Lindsay led Natasha away before leaning back against the wall. He leaned his head backwards and slid to the floor.  
His head dropped to his hands as he shook with anger, in that moment he'd become the one thing he always swore he never would; he'd become his father, and hurt the woman he loved.

His mind went back to the conference room, when this back up plan had first been brought up, Natasha wasn't pleased, but Clint was furious. He stormed from the room and down the hallway, only stopping when he felt Natasha tug his arm

"I can't Tasha, I just can't do it"

"It's necessary Clint" she told him gently

"Well if it's so damn important then you get someone else to do it! Because I won't!"

"Clint-"

"No Tasha, get Steve or someone, I won't hurt you"

"I need it to be you Clint..." she whispered, clutching his hand tighter, almost begging

"Why?"

"I don't trust anyone like I trust you"


End file.
